Friend, Mentor, Soulmate
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Post OotP. AU. After Sirius' death, Tonks helps Harry through the the grief and helps him prepare to face Voldermort. And Sirius' Will will leave them a lot to think about. Harry/Tonks HONKS Rated M for later chapters
1. Prolouge Sirius Discussion

Friend, Mentor, Soul mate.

**A/N- I do not own Harry Potter**

Prologue- Sirius Discussion

Sirius Black, former inmate of Azkaban, Lord of the ancient and most noble house of Black, and Godfather to Harry Potter, was currently sitting at the den, trying to forget about how bored he was. Sure, it was the Christmas holidays, sure Grimmauld Place has currently home to not only himself, but his godson, Hermione Granger, most of the Weasleys, Buckbeak, and the ever loathsome Kreacher, but right now, Sirius Black was bored out of his mind.

It wasn't easy for him to remain in Grimmauld Place, watching others risk their lives. He had always been a fighter. But as a convicted criminal on the run, Dumbledore would only allow him to leave if Harry where in danger, so on one hand he was glad that he hadn't had to leave but annoyed because he wanted to leave.

He had run out of things to do. And he really didn't have anyone to talk too. The Weasleys where gone, visiting Arthur at the hospital, even though he was supposed to be released tomorrow Hermione was simply to smart for her own good, although he enjoyed talking to her, her vast intelligence often made it difficult to keep up with her line of thought. And Sirius really didn't feel like the mental challenge at the moment. Harry was doing homework assigned over break, homework that Hermione had already finished and wouldn't let Harry see until his own was done. So Sirius really didn't want to disturb his Godson at the moment.

As for Kreacher and Buckbeak. Kreacher couldn't hold a conversation without fling insults. And, although he was a great listener, talking back really wasn't for Hippogriffs, unless you where seriously wasted of course.

So that left hoping that an Order member would drop in for a few minutes. Most likely Tonks would drop in at some point today, just as she had every day. But she might not show, knowing everyones plans for the day, especially since, aside from the meetings, she tended to hang around with the younger ones. Granted she did talk to him, they where cousins after all, but she wasn't big on hanging around with any of the older generation, except for her fellow Aurors who rarely showed up outside of import news or a meeting.

So he was a little surprised when green flames appeared in the fireplace and his cousin stepped out into the den.

"Hey Sirius," Tonks asked politely, too politely.

"Tonks," Sirius began, "what's wrong?"

"Wrong, nothing?" Again Tonks' voice was too polite.

Sirius gave her a knowing look. And she caved.

"Actually there is something wrong, but it's personal." Tonks swallowed before continuing, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow before answering. "Let's go into the kitchen, we can have some tea while we talk."

Sirius led Tonks into kitchen and poured tea for both of them. He then sat down in his chair and rested his feet on the table. "So what is it you'd like to discuss?" He took a sip of tea.

Meanwhile Tonks just stood still looking down at her tea. "Is anyone else here?" she asked nervously.

"Just Harry and Hermione" Sirius watched as Tonks' eyes widened, before she looked down quickly. Sirius smiled. "He's doing homework, I don't know what Hermione's doing, probably reading."

Tonks quickly closed the door to the kitchen, locked the door, and cast a silencing charm on it. Then she turned back to Sirius. "This stays between us, doesn't leave this room, right?"

Sirius set down his cup of tea and spread his hand. "So, Nymphadora?" Tonks glared at Sirius but didn't say anything. "Well?"

Tonks took in a deep breath. "I need dating advice." She looked at Sirius expectantly. He waved his hand to continue.

Tonks finally sat down across from Sirius, but she didn't continue.

Sirius sighed. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me Tonks."

"I'minlovewithyourgodson," Tonks blurted out too fast for Sirius to understand.

"What?"

"I'm in love with your godson," Tonks repeated slowly, and quietly. She looked down ashamed.

"And?"

Tonks looked up at Sirius confused. "And? Is that all you have to say? I'm almost seven years older than him. I'm an Auror, and he's a minor. He Harry, the-frickin'-boy-who-lived Potter who's so famous I'm willing to bet the girls at Hogwarts throw themselves at him. Honestly Sirius, How many girlfriends has he had, Hmm?"

"Are we counting Hermione and Ginny, who are just his friends?"

"No?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "As far as I know, a disastrous date for the yule ball."

"What do you mean by disastrous?"

"Harry isn't a dancer, of course neither was James. Apparently he just took her because he needed to open the ball. After that he didn't want to dance anymore and she went off and spent the rest of the evening with a guy from Dumstrang." Sirius smiled. "He does have his eye on someone, but he won't dare approach her. He thinks she's out of his league, that she'll never notice him. So he is currently pursuing a Ravenclaw girl, Cho Chang, but she's his second choice, second choice by a very, very, very large margin."

Needless to say this stunned Tonks. "Out of his league? What girl could possibly be out of his league? He's smart, resourceful, funny, kind, caring, polite,drop-dead handsome, More mature than most men twice his age, and...

Sirius cut her off. "Damn, you've got it bad." He chuckled.

"Damn it Sirius, this is serious."

"Bad pun."

"Quit joking, I'm facing a major crisis here."

"What crisis?" Sirius almost yelled. "James' parents had an age gap of six years, just like you and Harry. Personally I think Harry could do a hell of a lot worse than you Tonks, And you couldn't do any better than him."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way as I do? What if he thinks I'm too old? What if he's like every other guy I've dated who just want me because I can become their dream girl?"

"Harry's not like that," Sirius said flatly. "But the only way to know if you have a chance, is to tell him how you feel. Harry's a closed up person, it takes a lot to get close to him. But once you're close, he'll give up everything for you."


	2. Chapter 1 Worries

**A/N- I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 1- Worries

Ragnok, director of Gringotts Bank, sat at his desk pouring over paperwork. With the death of Sirius Black only a few days ago, one of the few humans Ragnok actually liked, a massive amount of paperwork had ensued.

Ragnok was handling Sirius' will personally. He owed it to the only human who had ever made him laugh. That and the will would leave some lasting repercussions, not the least of which was leaving almost everything Sirius owned to one Harry Potter, who was already one of the banks richest and most important clients. But adding the Black family fortune would make young Harry the richest and most powerful client.

So as was his job, Ragnok was pouring over the finances of both Sirius and Harry and a several reports from other goblins about young Mr. Potter. And he had found several inconsistencies that annoyed him. First, Harry had been placed with his Muggle Aunt and her husband, against the wishes of their will, instead of Sirius Black (understandable as he was in Azkaban at the time) or Remus Lupin. Second, upon Harry's first withdrawal from the bank, Rubeus Hagrid had Harry's key, not Harry himself. Third, Harry, the last living Potter, had worn second hand muggle clothes that where several sizes to large for him. Granted, several families had to buy second hand, but the Potters never had too.

After finding this information, Ragnok had sent several goblins to investigate why James and Lilly Potter's will had not been followed (it was a high crime in the Goblin Nation was to ignore the last wishes of the dead). What he found disturbed him even more. The Potter's will had never been executed. Since they left everything to their son, who had already been placed with the Dursleys at the time, all that was done by the goblin in charge of the will was to transfer everything to Harry's name. He hadn't even informed Mr. Potter of any of it, yet told Dumbledore everything and even made Dumbledore Harry's new guardian.

Needless to say Ragnok's punishment of said goblin was swift and unforgiving. He had never liked Dumbledore, and the old mans constant interference in young Potters life had resulted in the boy having no idea just how powerful he was. Now it fell to Ragnok to repair all the damage done, he couldn't wait to see young Potter's face when he informed him of everything.

000000000000000

It had been a few weeks since the Department of Mysteries, and Harry was once again back with the Dursleys, who (after a few threats from one Mad-eye Moody, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks) had basically left him alone. But he doubted that would last much longer, without the constant presence of an adult wizard or witch, fully able to use magic, Uncle Vernon was slowly coming to the conclusion that the threats where empty.

This morning, after about a week back, proved it was true.

"BOY!" Vernon yelled as Harry walked into the kitchen. "I don't care what those other freaks said, I expect you to behave and do your chores!"

Harry, long ago resigned to his fate simply said, "Yes, sir." He really wasn't in the mood to remind his uncle of the threats made to him by the three Order members. He simply didn't care anymore. So he simply took the list of chores from his uncle and went off to do as he was instructed.

The next few days where all similar, Harry would get up do his chores, and go back up to his room to wallow in his depression once more. Sirius' death had hit him hard, harder then even Cedric's death. And once again it was his own fault. He had told Cedric to grab the Tri-Wizard cup with him, leading Cedric to his doom. And he had fallen for Voldermort's trap, leading Sirius to his doom, and his friends to injury.

He didn't deserve the friends he had. That was why he hadn't responded back to any letter's from them, if they weren't his friends, they would be safe.

He almost completely ignored the large eagle-owl when it came to deliver a letter. It wasn't until the bird started screeching impatiently that harry realized he had a letter. He took it and the owl took back off through the sky

Harry looked down at the letter to see the Gringotts seal. Realizing that this wasn't from any of his undeserved friends, he opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The reading of the last will and testament of Sirius Black will take place on June 15th at noon. Your presence at the bank is also requested on June 14th at noon for a private meeting. We are sorry for your loss._

_Ragnok_

_Director, Gringotts Bank_

Director? What would the director of Gringotts possibly want to see him for? Harry looked at the calendar he had counting the days back to Hogwarts, he had a week before he had to be at the bank.

000000000000000

_Dear Ms. Tonks_

_The reading of the last will and testament of Sirius Black will take place on June 15th at noon. Your presence at the bank is also requested on June 14th at noon for a private meeting. We are sorry for your loss._

_Ragnok_

_Director, Gringotts Bank_

_P.S. Mr. Potter will also attend the meeting on the fourteenth, we ask that you make sure that he attends. It is a matter of great importance. Tell no one_

Tonks looked back down at the letter she had just received. The Weasleys, Remus, and Hermione had also received letters from Gringotts, but none of them had the meeting to go too, just the will reading.

She folded the letter and placed in back into her pocket. She looked up from her post down the street of Number 4. Dumbledore had decided that Harry once again return to Privet Drive, despite how miserable Harry was here. She knew he was miserable here from the discussions she had had with him. And it pained her heart to see the man she loved miserable and depressed.

She had been watching Harry go about his chores and she could tell he was depressed from the way he moved and the way he stood. He no longer held that proud determined stance he had had before Sirius' death. He once straight back and shoulders where slightly slouched. His head, which had always looked up facing the world, was more often than not looking down at the ground. But what was the worst where his eyes. Once bright but serious, the appeared now to be dull and lifeless.

Tonks had to break orders. Dumbledore had expressly instructed that no one was to interfere with Harry's life at Privet Drive, but she had to bring Harry up out of this depression. She loved him too much to allow him to wallow.

Sirius had told her to tell Harry how she felt, but he had also said that harry had his eye on someone who he thought out of his league, and was going to pursue a relationship with Cho Chang. She had tried to be a friend to him, allow him to pursue his relationship. He wouldn't notice her anyways, she was too old for him to notice.

But damn it, this was too much. If his friends couldn't bring him out of his depression, then she would. And since Harry hadn't responded to any of Ron, Hermione, or Ginny's letters, she didn't think they where succeeding. How, she didn't know, but she would. She just needed an opportunity to talk to Harry alone.

The opportunity came later that night. Tonks watched as the three Dursleys climbed into the family car and drove away. It was perfect. Tonks quickly walked up to the door. She decided to attempt to make Harry laugh when he saw her, so she changed her nose into a pig snout before ringing the doorbell.

Harry answered the doorbell a few moments later. To say that he was shocked to find Tonks at the door was an understatement, but to see her with a pig snout, Harry couldn't help but smile at that. "Hey Tonks," Harry greeted her. "What are you doing here?"

Tonks smiled brightly when she saw Harry smile. She also noticed that he stood a little straighter and that his eyes brightened just a little. (when your a metamorphmagus who changes into other people regularly for your job, you become real good at reading body language). "Wotcher Harry. I just wanted to check up on you, make sure you're alright." she changed her nose back to normal. "Your friends are worried about you," Tonks said. She almost added "I'm worried about you," but thought better of it.

"Would you like to come in?" Harry asked.

"Certainly," Tonks answered and without hesitation she stepped into the house. "So how the muggles been treating ya?"

"Okay," Harry replied as he lead Tonks into the kitchen. "They went out to dinner tonight, are you hungry?"

"Sure," Tonks said as she sat down at the table. She watched as Harry cooked for the both of them. 'God would he be a catch. Not only is he handsome, he knows his way around a kitchen,' Tonks thought to herself. "So how are things between you and...Cho?" she forced the last word out of her mouth.

Harry looked over at her startled. "How did you know about Cho?" he asked.

Tonks looked down before answering. "Sirius."

Harry felt a tear run down his cheek at the mention of his late godfather. When had Sirius told Tonks about Cho? What else had he told Tonks? "It didn't work out," Harry said as he placed a plate of pasta in front of her.

Tonks very nearly jumped for joy. "Why?"

Harry shrugged, before smiling slightly. "She didn't really want to date me, she was still in love with..." Harry's smile faded as he thought about Cedric. Something Tonks noticed instantly.

"It wasn't your fault Harry, you didn't know."

"YES IT WAS!" Harry fell to the floor sobbing.

Tonks rushed down to him. "Harry?" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"They where all my fault, all my fault"

Harry just kept repeating "all my fault," over and over again. Tonks tried shaking him and saying his name to bring him out of it. But nothing worked. She was about to slap him, anything to get him to quit. But before she could, Harry quit and fell forward. Tonks caught him before he hit the floor.

Tonks looked down at the man she had come to love, she couldn't help the tears that she began to cry for him. As he lay unconscious against her, he no longer looked like the man he had been forced to become. He looked like the boy he should be.

But he was unconscious. Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, Tonks pulled out her wand and ran a quick diagnostic spell on him. To her relief he had simply exhausted himself and fallen asleep.

She performed a levitating charm on Harry, before guiding him up the stairs ahead of her. When she reached his room, she lowered him onto the bed and looked around the tiny room in disgust. It was crammed not only with Harry's belongings, but broken objects that she suspected had once belonged to Dudley. The bed itself was barley big enough for the almost sixteen year old boy now laying upon it.

Tonks closed her eyes for a minute, she had to think. She couldn't leave Harry alone, his depression was deep. But she there wasn't even room for a sleeping bag in this room. She quickly expanded the room, making it big plenty big enough to live comfortably in. Then she Transfigured Harry's bed int a much larger and more comfortable one.

Tonks thought about adding a kitchen and a bathroom, but she had never really been that good at wiring or plumbing so decided she'd leave it be for now. But she did add a small bedroom for herself off to the side and transfigured a broken television into a bed for herself. Satisfied with her work, she quickly cleaned up all the broken items, piling them in a corner in case she wanted to transfigure them into something.

It was then that she heard the Dursleys arrive home. Knowing how awful they had been to Harry before, Tonks cast a silencing spell on the room so that nothing beyond the door to the hallway could be heard. She was going to give the Dursleys a piece of her mind.

As she stepped into the hall she heard Vernon. "...DOWN HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS, OR I'LL LOCK YOU BACK IN THAT CUPBARD FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER!!!"

That was it. Tonks hair and eyes became a deep red from her anger as she walked calmly down the stairs.

As soon as Vernon Dursley saw her, coming down the stairs, he remembered her. Remus and Mad-eye may have threatened him as well, but their threats had been to arrest him. Tonks' threat was different, and he remembered it vividly. But instead of him backing down, it made him angrier.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?? GET OUT THIS INSTANT, I'LL NOT HAVE ANOTHER FREAK IN MY..."

Vernon never finished his threat.

Tonks in one fluid and graceful movement that proved her to be a deadly duelist and effective Auror despite her apparent clumsiness, had her wand out and point against Vernon's throat. Petunia and Dudley watched the scene before them quietly.

"First," Tonks began with a calm that didn't conceal the anger in her voice, "what is it that Harry has done to cause you to come in this house and yell at him?" Vernon remained silent. "Answer me, or I swear you'll regret it."

It was Petunia who answered. "The kitchen, he left out food, and other things."

Of course, Tonks hadn't gotten around to cleaning the kitchen, she had been more concerned about Harry. "That's actually partially my fault," Tonks explained. "I stopped in to check on your nephew and he offered to make me dinner. Unfortunately, no thanks to you lot, we never got to eat. Surely you've noticed how depressed he is. Yet, you've got him working his ass off just for you. He has just lost his godfather, damn it." Tonks took a deep breath. She was going to explain the situation to them before she did something rash. Maybe she would actually get through to them.

"Since you aren't helping," Tonks continued, "I am going to stay here with all of you." Vernon opened his mouth to protest, but Tonks pressed her wand harder against his throat. "As I was saying, I am staying here. You will all leave Harry and me alone. If it wasn't for the blood protection wards around your home, I'd take him away and we could both be happy. But I can't do that until his birthday, so until then we're just going to stay out of one anthers way. Understood?"

The Dursleys all nodded their heads. Tonks smiled before retreating up the steps and into her and Harry's room.

000000000000000

Tonks awoke to Harry screaming.

After confronting the Dursleys, Tonks had gone up to Harry's room. After making sure harry was still alright, she had retreated to the second room she had added, taken off her boots and coat, and collapsed into bed. She didn't even bother to close the door behind her.

But after hearing Harry screaming. She jumped out of bed, wand at the ready, and ran to the other room to find harry thrashing in his bed and screaming in his sleep.

Tonks quickly shook him awake. Harry's eyes snapped open and tried to focus.

"It's okay Harry, It was just a dream," Tonks explained.

"Tonks?" Harry asked, squinting without his glasses.

"Yes it's me," Tonks smiled. "Lay down and go back to sleep, well talk more in the morning." Tonks stood up from beside the bed and was about to walk away when she felt Harry grab her by the wrist. She looked down at him.

"Please don't go," Harry said.

As Tonks looked down at his face she saw the terror in his eyes as he held her. Whatever that dream was about had frightened him, she couldn't leave him alone now.

"Move over," She said. Harry did as instructed and she climbed into bed next to him. Harry laid with his back against hers and she smiled as she felt him relax and fall asleep, this would probably be the closest she ever got to Harry. And even if she was only ever a shoulder to cry on, or arms to find comfort in, she could live with that. But she still wondered if she should follow Sirius' advice and tell him how she felt.

Tonks yawned, she'd think more about it in the morning.


	3. Chapter 2 Special Assignment and Underst

**A/N- I do not own Harry Potter**

**Also, I ask that you forgive my usage of American English, I'm an American whose never been to England or known anyone from England. So aside from Bloody (which I am told and have seen used as a cuss word) and Arse (See note for Bloody) I really don't know what the differences between American English and English English are. **

**I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed my story so far.**

Chapter 2- Special Assignment and Understandings

The first thing Harry realized the next morning was that something, or someone was laying on him, head resting on his chest. The second thing he realized was that they where of the opposite sex. The third thing Harry realized (much to his relief) was that they where both fully clothed and that his arm was wrapped around her, hugging her close to him.

With his free arm Harry reached over and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and put them on. When he was able to see clearly and noticed the woman had bubblegum pink hair, He didn't know whether to jump for joy or disappear. Then he remembered the events of yesterday and decided that he wanted to disappear.

Tonks, his dream girl, had seen him at his weakest. She had seen a crying boy. How would she ever see him as anything more ever again.

Tonks shifted a little on top of him, pressing herself tighter against him. Harry also noticed that Tonks leg was draped over his own. And upon realizing his reaction to Tonks, Harry just wanted to disappear more. The last thing he needed was for Tonks to wake up and notice his morning wood.

'Dudley,' Harry thought to himself. 'Uncle Vernon and Dudley.' Tonks rolled completely onto Harry, her legs falling beside him to straddle him. 'Uncle Vernon, Dudley, Malfoy, and Voldermort....Gah!! This isn't working. Tonks is so going to kill me when she wakes up.' Harry continued to think of anything and everything he could to "suppress" his reaction, but with Tonks in the position she was, it was completely useless.

Finally Harry gave up, cursing his teenage hormones. True he'd love to wake up like this every morning, but this was a one time deal. Tonks had only stayed with him because of his breakdown and subsequent nightmare the day before.

Harry decided that the better part of chivalry was to wake Tonks up, rather then allow her to wake up herself in this position. "Tonks," Harry said gently. "Tonks!"

"Five more minutes love," Tonks said into Harry's chest.

Harry chuckled before trying a bit louder. "TONKS!"

Tonks groaned as she opened her eyes. Upon realization of her current position on top of the-boy-who-lived, she instantly woke up and catapulted herself off the bed.

"Sorry Harry," Tonks said quickly. "I must of rolled onto you in my sleep." She used her metamorphmagus abilities to hide the blush quickly climbing up her face. Lord, she'd love to wake up with Harry every morning, but all he had asked of her last night was to stay with him after his nightmare, to comfort him. Instead she had to straddle him in her sleep. She was going to die of embarrassment soon.

Seeing Tonks reaction, Harry decided to have a little fun with Tonks, so he smiled and asked, "Did you mean what you said when I first tried to wake you?"

"What exactly did I say?"

"Five more minutes..."

"That's not too bad."

Harry smiled even more, "True. But you also said love. Five more minutes love."

'Yup,' Tonks thought to herself, 'I am going to die of embarrassment.' "Well...I...Um....Oh Merlin," Tonks rubbed her face.

"Don't worry Tonks," Harry comforted. "Your not the only one that has something to be embarrassed about."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"I'm a teenage boy who woke up with a beautiful witch, what do you think I mean?"

Tonks snorted. "Of course, it would appear that we can now both be equally embarrassed."

"How about instead, we just admit defeat. Me to my traitorous body and you to your traitorous mouth."

"I can do that." Tonks looked down at her watch. "Sorry Harry, but I've got to go into the ministry in half an hour. You'll be okay won't you?"

"Yea," the smile faded from Harry's face. "I've just got whatever chores my uncle has for the day to do, so I'll be good."

"Actually I had a little chat with your uncle last night," Tonks said happily. "You don't have anything to do today. And I'll be back a little later, once I'm done at the ministry I've got to swing by my apartment and pick up a few thing before coming back here."

"You're coming back?"

"Of course, why do you think I've expanded your room?"

Harry quickly looked around the smallest bedroom at in the house to find that it was actually quite large now, he also noticed a door off to the side, where he could see another bed. "Oh...Thanks, I guess."

Tonks crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You guess?"

"You shouldn't stay here Tonks," Harry said bluntly "You should stay away from me." Harry looked down. He couldn't let Tonks get close to him, she deserved better than him. And if she got hurt because of him, He didn't know what he would do. He loved her, he had from the moment he met her, but he had to push her away for her own good.

"And whys that?" Tonks asked. Did Harry not like her? Did she make him too uncomfortable when he woke up with her in the position she was in?

Harry closed his eyes. "Trust me, it's for the best." Tonks was about to ask why when she heard him mumble under his breath, "I don't want to see you hurt."

'He's trying to protect me. But from what?' "We'll talk about this when I get back." With that Tonks walked out of the room, out of the house, and past the wards, before she apparated to the the ministry.

00000000000000

Upon her arrival at the ministry, Tonks first went to the office of Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and her boss. She knocked on the door hoping that Amelia wasn't too busy.

"Come in," Tonks heard Amelia call from the other side.

"Tonks," Amelia said as Tonks entered the office. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She indicated the chair across from her for Tonks to sit in.

Tonks sat down before answering. "I'm wondering if I can take sometime off."

Amelia looked at Tonks critically. "This really isn't a good time for a vacation Tonks, now that Fudge is actually listening to Dumbledore and admitting You-know-who's back. We need everyone we can to hunt down Deatheaters. May I ask why you want time off?"

"You know I know Harry Potter?"

Amelia's eyes widened. "No I did not, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"A few weeks ago Sirius Black was killed, Harry's godfather." Tonks looked down. "I also knew him."

"How would you know him. He was a convicted murder, and all Aurors had orders to arrest him on sight?"

"It's a long story. But he was innocent, and he was trying to be a godfather to Harry. He was succeeding too Amelia. He's been in contact with Harry since the end of Harry's third year. He became the father figure Harry never had."

Amelia leaned back in her chair. "You've seen Harry lately."

Tonks nodded her head. "He's depressed. Last night at dinner he broke down crying. He fell asleep and I stayed with him to make sure he'd be alright. He screamed in his sleep until I woke him up. I'm afraid of what will happen if he's left alone much longer. His family is a joke, the only reason he's still living with them is the blood protection wards that where enabled when his mother sacrificed herself to save him."

"Blood protection wards? I wasn't aware that anyone had successfully cast any in several hundred years."

"Apparently Lilly did."

Amelia stood up and walked over to her window. "I can't in good conscious give you time off with Deatheaters on the loose." She turned to face Tonks. "So instead I am going to place you on special assignment."

"But I can't leave Harry alone! What if he gets more depressed?" Tonks almost yelled.

"Here me out Tonks. We know that for some unknown reason You-know-who wants Harry dead. From this point on until I deem otherwise, your one and only assignment is to ensure Harry's safety. How you do that is up to you. If anyone ask, I'll say you're on a classified assignment."

"Thank you Amelia."

Amelia turned to face Tonks and smiled. "You don't have to thank me. Harry has given people hope. After all, if a fifteen year old boy can stand up to He-who-must-not-be-named and survive, why can't we?"

00000000000

After talking to Amelia, Tonks apparated back to her apartment in Muggle London. She grabbed an old duffel bag from under her bed and began to pack several changes of clothes. She also packed two pairs of sweat pants and a t-shirt to sleep in as she didn't believe Harry would be comfortable if she walked around in her usual sleeping attire, that is to say in either the nude or just her lingerie.

After making sure she had everything, she apparated down the street from number 4. Remus Lupin was waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" Remus asked angrily. "The entire Order went into panic mode when you didn't meet Dung for him to relieve you, we thought someone had gotten you. And why the hell did you abandon your post? What if someone had gone after Harry?"

Tonks took a deep breath. "First I did not abandon my post, although I did disobey orders. Second, Once my shift is over I don't have to alert anyone as to my whereabouts. And third, no one has gone after Harry."

Remus glared at her. "What do you mean you disobeyed orders?"

"I went in and talked to Harry, and scared his uncle."

"Tonks, Dumbledore told us not to interfere for a reason. What if they won't let Harry stay any longer because of you? Then what?"

"You didn't see him Remus. He's depressed. Harry finally had a father, finally had someone who gave him hope of a better life. Then, in one moment, he had it ripped away. I know, he still has you, but he always saw you as an uncle, as a mentor. He saw Sirius as the father James never got the chance to be."

Remus looked down and Tonks saw the silent tears running down his face. "How bad was he?" Remus looked back up at her.

"He broke down in the middle of the kitchen Remus. He cried till he fell asleep, and I took him up to his room. I stayed there to make sure he was alright when he woke up. But he started screaming and thrashing about in the middle of the night, I had to wake him up then. I left at A quarter to seven this morning to go to work, Amelia told me to keep on eye on Harry, so I stopped by my place and picked up some things." Tonks patted the duffel bag slung over her shoulder. "I'm going to stay with him until his birthday at least, try and bring him out of this depression. But I'm not sure I can."

Remus ran his hand over his face. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Tonks smiled. "Don't be. You're the only family he has left, and he's the only family you have left. You may not be related by blood, but you are a family. The Marauders are, and always will be a family."

"Thanks Tonks. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Tonks thought for a moment. "Don't tell anyone anything that I've told you. The only reason I told you is that I know you love him and worry about him as though he's your own son. But I don't think anyone else, not even Dumbledore, has a right to know about his depression yet or ever for that matter. I f he wishes to one day tell the others, that's his choice."

00000000000

Harry laid back down on his bed after Tonks left. He stayed there all day, staring up at the ceiling, thinking.

He was still in that position when Tonks walked through the door to the room. "Wotcher Harry," she said as she carried her bag and set it down in her room. After coming back to Harry's portion or the room, she transfigured a broken skateboard int a couch and sat down. She patted the seat next to her for Harry to sit sit in. "Get your butt over here Harry, we need to talk."

Harry did as he was told and moved off the bed and onto the couch beside Tonks, leaving a space in the middle between them.

"What's the matter Harry, afraid that I'll bite?"

Harry fought back a smile, but his lip still twitched, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Tonks.

"We can't really talk with so much distance between us you know. And if you continue to act this way, I may just have to do something about it."

Harry still remained silent.

Tonks smiled and stood up. "Very well then have it your way." She whipped out her wand and pointed it at Harry. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry's eyes widened as he fell to the floor with his legs stuck together and his arms stuck to his sides. Luckily he didn't fall far and landed on his back.

Tonks walked over and smirked at him. Watching as his eyes darted around, looking for some form of escape. "Sorry Harry," Tonks explained, "but it's for your own good. And I can assure you that you won't escape. And just because you forced me to such measures...," Tonks sat down on Harry, straddling his waist, and not even the full body bind could stop his reaction. Tonks smile widened.

"Now Harry, this is how this is going to work. I am going to explain things to you, and you are going to listen. Blink if you understand?" Harry blinked. "Good. Now each time I so much as think, that you're ignoring me, I am am going to do this." Tonks shimmied her butt around a bit, grinding it against Harry's erection. "And I guarantee that as long as you are in the body bind, that will be the utmost torture for you. Blink again if you understand."

Harry glared at her and Tonks shimmied herself again, boy was this fun. Harry instantly began blinking rapidly.

"Very good. Now then, neither Sirius' or Cedric's death where your fault. Cedric could of let you take the cup, or he could have taken it himself. Neither one of you knew it was a portkey, you are not responsible for his death. Understood?"

Harry blinked.

"Alright then. Sirius was your godfather and a member of the Order. You went to the Department of Mysteries to save him, you were tricked. And that may not of happened if Dumbledore had told any of us, but especially you, what it was exactly that we where guarding. Again, not your fault. Understood?"

Harry blinked.

"And as for the injuries your friends received, if I remember correctly from what they've told me, you tried to get them to stay behind and they followed you anyway. Despite the fact that you told them not to come with you, you blame yourself for the injuries that they received when they CHOSE to follow you."

"Nothing was your fault Harry. Everyone who died or was injured made their own decisions that led to their injuries or deaths. You cannot blame yourself. Understood?"

Harry blinked.

"As for me staying away from you, I CHOOSE to stand by you no matter what. It's my decision." Tonks smiled. "Besides, even the great Harry Potter needs some help sometimes." She shimmed her hips one last time before climbing off of Harry and casting the counter curse.

"You are evil," where the first words out of Harry's mouth.

"I know."

"Thank you Tonks. I needed someone to talk some sense into me."

"I'm just glad we where able to come to an understanding."

Harry snorted. "I need to go take a shower."


	4. Chapter 3 The Days Before

**A/N- I do not own Harry Potter**

**I have a poll on my profile about which story to work on once I'm done with this one, It'll be open until I have completed this story, I would appreciate it if people would vote. **

Chapter 3- The Days Before

Harry silently cursed himself as he stood outside his own bedroom door. He had been so focused on getting to the shower after Tonks little discussion, he had completely forgotten to take a change of clothes with him. All he had was a towel wrapped around his waist. On the other side of this door was the greatest woman alive, and his clothes. To get one he'd have to face the other.

Harry knocked on the door. "Yes," Tonks voice came from the other side.

"Tonks, could you go into your room please?" Harry asked.

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"I wanna see the show. Plus its your own fault for not taking any clothes with you."

"Tonks, Please."

"Oh fine then.....I'm in my room you can come in now."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief before stepping through the door, and stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Tonks standing in the doorway to her room watching him.

"You never said I had to close the door," Tonks said jokingly . But internally she was glad that he hadn't said to close the door, as she scanned Harry's body. Sure he was skinny, but it wasn't unhealthy, far from it. Without his shirt he was actually quite muscular, but built for speed. More professional runner or swimmer than bodybuilder. Personally Tonks couldn't see an once of fat on his body. "Very nice Harry," She commented before closing her door to give Harry the privacy needed to change.

Harry glared at the door in front of him for several seconds, before changing. After he had pulled out an over sized gray t-shirt, and jeans five sizes too large held up by a belt, Harry yelled, "I'm decent!" before walking over and sitting on the couch.

Tonks walked back in the room just as Harry fell back onto the couch. "Harry don't you have any better clothes than that?" She asked.

"Only my dress robes and school uniform. I get all my muggle clothes secondhand from Dudley."

"Your kidding?"

"Nope."

Tonks thought for a moment before grabbing Harry and pushing him towards the door. "That's it then, we're going shopping. You can't go see Ragnok looking like that."

"How do you know about that?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Tonks reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out Ragnok's letter. "Here." She handed the letter to Harry who read it.

"What do you think Ragnok wishes to meet us for?" Harry asked.

Tonks shrugged. "Who knows. Now come on, as I've said before, I'm taking you shopping."

00000000000

Harry thought Tonks method of torture earlier was bad, it was nothing compared to a day of shopping.

Tonks took Harry shopping "muggle style" as she called it. He was forced to try on what seemed like hundreds of outfits. And every time he complained, Tonks threatened more torture later. Harry was quick to admit defeat, except when Tonks said that she was paying for everything.

"Tonks," Harry argued, "you don't have to pay for everything. I've got more than enough money."

"That may be," Tonks countered. "But I want to pay, my gift to you. Besides, you can finance our robe shopping once our meeting with Ragnok is done."

"You mean more clothes? Ahhh!"

"Quit complaining, your going to wear a business suit to the meeting tomorrow and proper robes to the will reading. You will not go around looking less than what you are worth."

"Fine, but I'll pay for my stuff."

"Nonsense, you've still got two more years left at Hogwarts. You'll save the money in your vault until those two years are done."

"But Tonks..."

"Do you want me to have another little discussion like we did earlier?"

"...."

"Harry?"

"Fine, you can pay. But this means that I'm going to pay you back somehow."

"Okay then."

They spent the whole day shopping, and didn't arrive back at Privet drive until eleven at night. Harry now had a black pinstriped business suit, which according to Tonks he would wear when they went to see Ragnok, Several designer outfits, and new t-shirts and jeans. Tonks had also bought herself something, but since she had run into a lingerie store to purchase it, Harry had no idea what it was.

Both of them went to their separate beds that night.

00000000000

The next day, Harry and Tonks just sat on the couch talking.

"Tonks," Harry asked, "what do you really look like, I mean without all the changes?"

Tonks looked at Harry startled. "You really want to know what I look like?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Tonks threw her arms around Harry and hugged him fiercely.

"Tonks," Harry gasped. "Cant....breathe."

Tonks stopped hugging Harry. "Oh, I'm so sorry Harry. It's just that no one ever ask what I really look like. They always want me to change. It's one reason why I've never had a boyfriend thats lasted more than a couple of dates."

"You're joking?"

Tonks shook her head. "Are you sure you want to see the real me, I mean I kinda like all the little changes I've made."

"So do I Tonks. And I've got to say I like the changes, but I'd still like to see the real you."

"Alright then." Tonks' short hair changed from the purple she had decided to wear today, to dark, midnight black hair that grew down to her back, her eyes from purple (to match her hair) changed to a light brown ,almost yellow. Her heart shaped face stayed the same, but lost just a little roundness. And lastly, her chest expanded beneath her shirt.

When she was done, she still looked recognizable as the Tonks everyone knew, just more normal.

"You're beautiful Tonks."

"Thanks Harry. May I ask what part you like best?"

"That's an easy one Tonks, your eyes." Harry smiled. "I know that's kinda cheesy, but I think that your natural color is more beautiful than the bold colors you normally use."

"Hm," Tonks changed back to the way she normally went around, except she left her eyes the way they where. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "You know Harry, a compliment like that," Tonks smiled wickedly, "deserves a reward."

Tonks grabbed Harry again and kissed him on the cheek. Tonks looked down at her watch. "Oh bugger." She looked back up at Harry, who was staring strait ahead eyes wide and rubbing the spot on his cheek where Tonks had kissed him. Smiling at his reaction, Tonks stood up off the couch. "I've got to go to the Order meeting tonight Harry. I'll probably be gone late, so don't wait up me. I'll see you in the morning."

Still smiling, and leaving a speechless Harry behind her, Tonks walked away. She had to go use Mrs. Figg's floo.

00000000000

When Tonks stepped out of the fireplace and into the headmasters office, the temporary headquarters of the Order until it was known for sure if Harry would inherit Grimmauld Place, she noticed that the rest of the Order was already present.

After Dumbledore greeted her, the meeting began. The main topic was security for Harry the day of the will reading, no one aside from Tonks knew about the meeting with Ragnok tomorrow and she wasn't going to enlighten anyone. It was eventually decided that Tonks, Remus, Mad-eye, and Charlie Weasley would escort Harry to and from Gringotts.

Then several members made reports on various topics from Deatheater movements to Fudge's inaction. The meeting went until one in the morning, by which time Tonks was exhausted. And when she left, no one had noticed that her eyes where normal.

When she got back to Privet drive, she collapsed into bed. She never noticed that she didn't collapsed into her bed.

00000000000

A/N- I was going to have the meeting with Ragnok in this chapter, but realized that that day deserved to have it's own chapter. So the Meeting is next, and let's just say that Harry and Tonks are going to get several surprises.


	5. Chapter 4 The Meeting

**A/N- I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Again thank you all of you who have reviewed my story thus far, I'm trying to repair mistakes anyone has noticed so it's a great help. Thanks again.**

Chapter 4 – The Meeting

Tonks woke up early, as she was conditioned to as an Auror. The first thing she noticed was that someone was in bed with her. Then she noticed that she wasn't in her bed and smiled. In her exhaustion last night she must of climbed into Harry's bed. Right now, she felt him behind her, spooning her. His arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him, and his head rested on top of her own.

She sighed contently. It would be heaven to wake up with him holding her like this every morning. He was holding her firmly, but gently. And his breathing next to her was soothing. She looked at her watch, 7 a.m. They didn't have to leave for another four hours. She decided to just let Harry sleep for another two and a half hours.

So Tonks lay beside the man she had come to love. She decided then that after the meeting today, she'd take Sirius' advice and tell Harry how she felt. She couldn't take being this close to him and being unable to do anything anymore. And if Harry didn't return her feelings, she could then, hopefully, move on. But she really hoped he would return her feelings, even if she was almost seven years older than him.

About ten minute before she planed on waking him, Tonks felt Harry's hand move up to her chest and cup her breast. She shivered at his touch, and felt her nipples harden. She knew Harry was doing it unconsciously, his breathing hadn't changed, but she till enjoyed the feeling of his hand.

Feeling a little guilty, Tonks decided it was time to wake Harry up. She rolled over to face him. "Harry," she said gently.

Harry cracked open his eyes at the sound of Tonks voice. As soon as her saw her face his eye's widened and he snapped awake. "Tonks," he asked, "what are you doing in my bed? I'm pretty sure I went to bed alone last night."

Tonks smiled. "Oh, don't worry Harry, you did," she explained. "I was so tired when I got back from the meeting last night, I didn't pay any attention to the bed I climbed into. I assure you I was just as surprised when I woke up with your arm wrapped around my waist. Now come on, we've got to shower and get dressed for our meeting with Ragnok."

00000000000

At eleven, Harry was dressed in the suit Tonks had bought him. He also wore an emerald green dress shirt with no tie, and black dress shoes. Tonks had tried to tame his wild hair, but failed miserably and eventually gave up.

Tonks was dressed in a muggle woman's business suit, with a skirt that reached down to her knee. Her dress shirt was pink (to match her hair) and the suit itself was tan.

"You clean up real nice Mr. Potter," Tonks said happily.

"As do you Nymphadora," Harry retorted back.

Tonks was about to complain about the usage of her first name, but she liked the way Harry said so instead settled for, "Thank you. Now come on, we don't want to be late."

Tonks led Harry out of Number 4 (past three very confused Dursleys when they saw Harry in a suit) and beyond the wards protecting the residence.

"Grab my hand Harry, we're going to get to Diagon alley by apparation."

"Tonks, I can't apparate."

"That's why you need to grab my hand, it's called side-along apparation. Basically I apparate both of us."

"Okay." Harry grabbed Tonks hand. After looking around, to make sure no one saw them disappear, Tonks apparated herself and Harry away.

Harry felt as though he where being squeezed through a tube. Suddenly he found himself and Tonks standing in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, in front of the wall that led to Diagon Alley.

Tonks opened the archway, tapping the wall with her wand. Harry followed close behind her as she led the way up to the towering white building that was Gringotts.

Once inside, Harry found a free goblin and walked up to him. He recognized the Goblin instantly. "Hello Griphook, how are you doing today?"

Griphook looked at Harry stunned for a moment before replying. "I am doing fine, Mr. Potter. I assume you are here for your meeting with Ragnok?"

"Yes," Harry motioned to Tonks, "and so is Ms. Tonks. And please just call me Harry."

"Very well," Griphook said before he smiled. "If you would both follow me."

Griphook led Harry and Tonks to a large golden door. Six goblin guards stood outside armed with menacing spears. "If you will wait here for just a moment Harry," Griphook said. Griphook disappeared into the golden doors.

Harry looked over at Tonks. "Still no idea what this meeting is about?"

"Nope," Tonks said as Griphook came back through the doors.

"Director Ragnok will see you now," Griphook said and opened the door for them.

"Thank you Griphook," Tonks said as they passed the goblin and walked into the office.

Griphook didn't follow them in.

Harry and Tonks found themselves in the most extravagant office either of them had ever seen. Bookshelves filled with countless scrolls, book, and precious stones lined the walls. And at the large oak desk, sat one of the fiercest looking goblins either of them had ever seen. He stood up and came around his desk to greet them.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Ms. Tonks," the goblin said. "I am Director Ragnok."

Harry held out his hand to Ragnok. "Hello Director. Please, just call me Harry."

Ragnok smiled as he took Harry's hand. "Only if you call me Ragnok."

Harry smiled. "Of course."

Ragnok turned to Tonks, who also held out her hand. "I hope you are well Ragnok," Tonks said. "And just call me Tonks, you don't need to add the Ms."

Ragnok smiled even more and motioned to the two seats in front of his desk. "Please, sit."

Once all three where seated, looked at the two humans in front of him. "I must say, I am impressed by you both. Normally wizard kind tends to look down on us. You certainly gave my nephew a shock when you where so courteous to him, and even more so when you remembered him."

"Griphook is your nephew?" Harry asked.

Ragnok nodded. "My youngest sisters son. But we're not here to exchange pleasantries. Although I would like to tell you both that I am impressed. Even if it is muggle clothing, you have dressed as though this is of the importance it is."

"First," Ragnok continued, pulling out a small sphere about the size of a snitch, "I have a private message for the both of you from the late Sirius Black. It is a self aware message, but it is not Mr. Black. You both need to understand this, and listen carefully. For it will only play once. Do you both understand?"

Harry and Tonks both nodded.

"Very well." Ragnok held the sphere out it front of him.

The sphere hovered above Ragnok's hand an inch. And once it began to glow, Ragnok moved his hand away. After a few seconds, the head of Sirius Black hovered over the desk.

"Hello Harry, Nymphadora," Sirius said. "Ha! What are you going to do now Nymphadora, I can say your name all I want and you can't curse me."

Tonks glared at the head.

"Well," Sirius continued, "on to business. If you two are hearing this message, then I have passed on." The head turned to face Harry. "Harry, I'll tell you parent's what a fine young man you have become." Harry wiped a tear away. "Don't cry Harry, celebrate. In death I finally get to see my friends again."

Sirius faced Tonks. "Tonks, I am sorry I never really got the chance to know you. You and your mother are just about the only decent family I have."

The head returned to neutral territory, so both could see Sirius' face. "Ragnok here is going to give the two of you something now. Soul rings. I do not know if they will work, or even if you two know what they are. I have one last thing to tell the two of you. Just in case neither one of you has gained the courage to admit your feelings, then I will. Harry, Tonks loves you. Tonks, Harry loves you. You both came to me and I told you both to admit your feelings. So HA! Now you both know that the other feels the same way about you."

Sirius' head became serious. "I will miss you both. Harry, I always saw you as my son, even if you weren't my blood. I have named you my heir as Lord of the House of Black. Tonks, I don't know what to say. But as my last act as Lord Black, I hereby apologize for your mothers expulsion from the family and welcome her and you back into the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

Sirius head faded away and the sphere was gone. Ragnok handed both humans tissue for the tears. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Ragnok," Harry said. "And I'm sorry Tonks, I should of followed Sirius' advice."

Tonks smiled. "We both should of. So much for your Gryffindor courage and my Ravenclaw intelligence."

Harry snorted. "Yea."

Tonks looked at Ragnok curiously. "Ragnok, what are soul rings?"

Ragnok smiled and pulled out a small box from his desk. He opened it too show harry and Tonks two gold bands, they looked exactly like wedding bands. "I will tell you if they work. I need you too each take one."

Tonks looked at Harry who shrugged before taking his. Tonks took hers right afterwards.

"Now," Ragnok explained. "Place the ring on your left ring finger."

Harry and Tonks both placed the rings on their fingers. As soon as both rings where secure on both hands, they began to glow for several minutes before returning to normal.

"Congratulations to you both, now which name do you wish to use?" Ragnok asked.

"Name?" Tonks asked. "What do you mean?"

"That's right, I didn't explain the soul rings yet did I. You see, these rings where made for soul mates, two people who belong together. Very few people have ever found their true soul mate. A soul mate will never leave, abandon, betray, or harm you."

"Soul rings," Ragnok continued, "not only confirm a soul mate, it did that when it glowed, but binds the soul mates together in matrimony. In short, the two of you are soul mates, and now married. And from this point on, the rings will be just like any other wedding band. If you wish to keep your marriage hidden, you can take the rings off. As of right now, only Gringotts has a record of your marriage, it is as lawful as any marriage record kept in the ministry, more secure, and just as binding. Few will know of it unless you tell them, not many people are married by Gringotts."

"Married?" Harry asked.

Ragnok nodded. "It actually saves a lot of trouble. By being married, you are automatically emancipated and allowed to do magic outside of school. May I see you wand please Harry?"

Harry nodded and handed Ragnok his wand. Ragnok placed a finger on each end, then handed it back to Harry. "The tracking charm, which would have expired on your seventeenth birthday has now been removed."

Ragnok turned to face both newlyweds. "I will come back to your last name later, as I still have somethings to go over with you." Ragnok took out another box, only this one was black. Then he pulled out a quill Harry instantly recognized as a blood quill, just like what Umbridge had use on him last year.

"Harry," Ragnok explained, "this is going to be painful, but you must only do it once. I need you to sign your full name on top of this box."

Harry nodded, and quickly wrote his name on the box, wincing as the quill cut into his hand.

"I believe you should heal your husband's hand." Ragnok said as he took the box and quill from Harry.

Tonks nodded and quickly cast a healing charm on the back of Harry hand.

Ragnok then pulled out a ring box from his desk. "This is the Black family ring," Ragnok explained indicating the small box. "Since you are not a blood Black, the normal means to retrieve it wouldn't work." He indicated the black box Harry had written on.

Ragnok opened the black box and gasped.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"This can't be, their line died out," Ragnok said. He pulled a long piece of parchment from the box and began to read it.

"Ragnok?" Tonks asked.

"It would appear," Ragnok continued to look at the paper, "That Lilly Evans was not muggle born."

"WHAT!?" Harry yelled. "What do you mean my mother wasn't muggle born?"

Ragnok set the paper aside and turned the black box so that Harry and Tonks could see inside. There where two rings inside. One, was gold, with a phoenix flying around a large P. The other was silver, set with a red ruby and a blue sapphire, A raven flew above a sleeping lion.

"The one ring is the Potter family ring, your father's family," Ragnok said. "But the other is the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw ring, your mothers family. Lilly Evans comes from a long line of squibs, that descended from Godric Gryffindor and his wife Rowena Ravenclaw." Ragnok handed the parchment to Harry. "This is your ancestry if you don't believe me. But it would appear that Slytherin's line failed to completely wipe them out."

Harry and Tonks looked down at the parchment. They traced the line from Lilly Evans back ten generations to the two Hogwarts founders.

"What does this mean?" Harry asked, looking back up at Ragnok.

"It means, Harry, That you now own four of the most powerful seats in the Wizengamot. Two have been abandoned for generations, the Potter chair has been empty since your father and mother went into hiding, and the Black chair has been empty since Sirius' wrongful imprisonment. You may place any four people in those seats, Although I recommend that you leave the Two most powerful seats for yourself and your wife."

"Also, on top of the Potter and Black family vaults, you inherit the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw vault. This makes you two the richest wizard, in the world. You also inherit several properties, companies, and magical artifacts." Ragnok took the two rings out of the box and took the Black family ring out of it's box. "I will combine the three rings and consolidate the vaults so that you have only one to keep track of if you wish."

"Please do that." Harry said, shocked.

"Would you also like me to include the contents of your trust vault and your wife personal vault?"

"My trust vault. I don't know about Tonks' that's up to her." Harry looked over at Tonks.

Tonks smiled. "Please include the contents of my vault."

"Very well." Ragnok made several notes on a piece of parchment. "Now what name do I put on the ring and vault?"

"Could you give us a few minutes alone to decide?" Tonks asked.

Ragnok stood up. "Of course. I have a few errands to run anyways." Ragnok indicated a small stack of parchment. "And I will return shortly. Besides, I don't get out of this office enough anyways." Ragnok smiled before turning to walk out of the office.

"Ragnok?" Harry asked. The goblin turned and looked at Harry. "Just how much money do we have between the two of us?"

Ragnok smiled before answering. "Twenty-two million eight hundred, and thirty three thousand nine hundred and eighty seven galleons, four hundred and sixty-six thousand two hundred and thirty-three sickles, and five hundred and two thousand and ninety-two knuts." The goblin continued out of the office."

"We're rich," Harry said.

"And most of it came from you." Tonks turned to Harry. "Not much of a wedding was it?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah. Not only are we married, but we're soul mates. Guess that's why we where both attracted to one another."

"Yup, we belong together." Tonks smiled sheepishly. "Sirius was a genius. He knew neither of us would admit our feelings. We're both too stubborn."

Harry laughed. "That's true. So," Harry swallowed nervously, "do you want to take my name?"

"Actually, I have an idea about that. How about we combine our last names? Become Harry and Nymphadora," Tonks shuddered, "Potter-Tonks? Then people can still call me Tonks, but I still have your name."

Harry nodded. "I like it. I also have your name then. Also, I don't think we should tell anyone about our marriage yet."

"And why not? Don't tell me your ashamed of me." Tonks glared at Harry.

"It's not that Tonks," Harry assured her. "I am, the most famous wizard alive probably. The reporters will have a field day if they find out I'm married. Especially since I'm not sixteen for a little over two weeks yet, your an Auror who's also a metamorphmagus. Not to mention that You life is already in danger being in the Order. Imagine how much more he'd want to get to you, to get to me, if he found out your my wife. Especially because...." Harry stopped.

He had never told anyone the prophesy concerning himself and Voldermort. Now he had to tell Tonks. As his wife, she had a right to know.

"Because of what Harry?"

Harry looked at Tonk, the most perfect thing he knew of. "Do you know what it was Voldermort was trying to get in the Department of Mysteries?"

"A prophesy?"

Harry nodded. "Do you know what the prophesy was?"

Tonks shook her head. "No one did, it was destroyed."

Harry looked done. "No. Dumbledore was the one to whom the prophesy was made. After getting back to Hogwarts that night, he told me what it was. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies....And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, But he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hands of the other, For neither can live while the other survives....The one with the power to Vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._"

Harry looked at Tonks terrified face. "I have to kill him, or he has to kill me. The is no other way."

Tonks launched herself at Harry, hugging him tightly. "If that's the case," she whispered in his ear, "then it looks like I'm gonna have to train you up some."

Harry hugged Tonks back. "I love you."

Tonks smiled, and moved her hands to hold his face. "I love you too." Tonks leaned in and kissed Harry.

It was a slow, passionate kiss that conveyed the depths of their love for one another. When Tonks felt Harry's tongue brush against her lips, begging for entrance, she allowed it.

"Ahem!"

Harry and Tonks broke apart to see a smiling Ragnok standing in his doorway.

"I take it the two of you have come to an agreement," Ragnok said airily, before walking back to his desk.

"Well use the name Potter-Tonks for the both of us," Harry replied.

Ragnok picked up the three family rings in one hand, and placed other hand on top of them. When he removed his hand, he held two identical rings. They were gold and silver with a P superimposed on a T with a red ruby on one side and a blue sapphire on the other.

Ragnok handed a ring to both of them. "The rings will size automatically. They will grant you access to your vault and act as portkeys to any of your properties. When you come back for the will reading tomorrow, your vaults will be combined. What Sirius left you in his will has already been transferred to your account. You actually do not have to come to the will reading tomorrow, but if you wish to keep you marriage secret, which I suspect you do, I suggest that you come."

"I also have a few items for you," Ragnok continued. He handed Harry a black folder with the Gringotts seal on it. "This is a copy of your business portfolio. In it are all the information on the various companies and stocks you own, muggle and magical. I suggest you familiarize yourself with it. I've also included a list of all your properties on top."

Next Ragnok handed Harry and Tonks what looked like muggle credit cards. "These cards work in the muggle world and take money directly from your vault. They do the same in wizard shops. This way you do not need to visit your vault to withdraw money. But I do suggest stopping in your vault tomorrow and looking over the various artifacts you own."

Ragnok then handed Harry a sealed envelope. "Your parents will said that you to receive this on your sixteenth birthday, but since you are now emancipated, I give it to you now."

The goblin looked at the two people in front of him. "I am handling your account personally. If you ever need anything, from the bank, or our legal or business services, just show a goblin your family ring and they will lead you to my office. I will also inform the companies you own that you are now emancipated and able to wield your rights."

"Thank you Ragnok." Harry shook the goblins hand again. "You've been a great help to both of us."

"No," Ragnok said as he shook Tonks hand. "Thank you. You have shown a courtesy and respect to my race that few wizards or witches do. I now count you as my friend."

Harry and Tonks stood up to leave. "Oh," Ragnok said. "before I forget, Get a hold of me when you've decided who you'd like to fill the Potter and Black seats on the Wizengamot. I'll leave the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw seats for the two of you."

"Thank you Ragnok," Harry said. He then took Tonks by the hand, and walked out of the office.

.


	6. Chapter 5 Newlyweds

**A/N- I do not own Harry Potter**

**Also, I know Cannon says Tonks was in Hufflepuff, but I changed it. I could never see her being in Hufflepuff and I don't know why Rowling placed her there. I actually considered moving her to Gryffindor, but decided against that. Plus, I just don't like Hufflepuffs colors, Yellow and Black clash to much (I took a semester in Interior design, so yes I have an opinion on what colors go good together). Badgers are cool though.**

Chapter 5- Newlyweds

"You know," Tonks said, as soon as she and Harry left Ragnok's office, "now that we're married, you don't get to pay me back one red knut from our shopping trip a few days ago."

Harry smiled. "That's where you're wrong."

Tonks arched her eyebrow. "Oh, and how could I possibly be wrong?"

"You'll see."

"Harry?"

"You tortured me by using my own body against me. Consider my not explaining payback."

"I could torture you again you know."

"True, but you're forgetting two important details"

"What are they?"

"I can use magic myself now."

Tonks smiled. "And what's the other?"

Harry looked at Tonks. "We're married, it's not so much torture then."

Which reminds me," Tonks frowned. "Is it me, or are we taking this pretty well?"

"What do you mean?" Harry was now confused.

"We technically married before either of us admitted our love for one another," Tonks explained. "And afterwards, we basically where all over one another. Not that I'm complaining mind you."

Harry thought for a moment. Why wasn't he protesting being married, against his will no less, when he wasn't even sixteen yet. "You heard what Ragnok said, we're soul mates. Besides, I have no reason to complain. After all , I've had a crush on you ever since I saw you. And after spending time with you at Grimmauld Place last summer and over Christmas break, when I got to know you you then, it evolved into real love."

Tonks smiled. "That's pretty much what happened with me." Her smile faded. They had reached the end of the hall. A set of doors separated them from the rest of the bank. "I guess we better take our rings off then." She looked down at her hand with her wedding band and family ring on.

Harry frowned and hugged Tonks. "Listen to me Tonks," He said. "We won't have to hide our marriage forever. One day, after Voldermort is defeated, we can and will admit our marriage to the world." He smiled before kissing Tonks delicately. "And just because we're hiding our marriage, doesn't mean we're not married."

"But it could take years to defeat...Voldermort," Tonks shuddered. She had to say the name now, if her husband did, she would. "I don't want to live a lie Harry."

"We won't."

Tonks looked at Harry confused.

"We are hiding our marriage, not denying it. If anyone finds out, then they find out and we'll try to convince them to keep their mouths shut until we choose to tell the world. And we don't have to take the rings off, just off our fingers."

"What are you getting at?"

Harry smiled. "Lets stop at a jewelers and get chains to put the rings on. You are still planning on shopping, aren't you?"

Tonks snorted. "Of course. Just because we're married, doesn't mean you get out of shopping that easy, in fact it makes harder from now on."

Harry frowned, "It does?"

"Oh yes. As a married man, you are obligated to go shopping with your wife whenever she asks."

Harry groaned, Tonks laughed. "Don't worry, this will be a lot quicker than it was when we where shopping in the muggle world." Tonks took the rings off her fingers and put them in a jacket pocket.

Harry also took off his rings and put them in his pocket before walking out into the bank, and then into Diagon Alley.

00000000000

The first stop after Gringotts was Madame Malkin's. Harry was measured while Tonks listed off how many, and what style of clothes he needed. Madame Malkin told them to come back in an hour, and she'd have the order filled.

Then they stopped at the jewelers, Trina's. Tonks and Harry split up, each agreeing to get the other's chain. Tonks finished first, finding a unadorned gold chain for Harry. She stepped outside to wait for him.

Harry came out ten minutes later.

"Are you going to show me the chain?" Tonks asked.

Harry smiled wickedly. "Not until we get to the Dursley's."

Tonks glared at Harry. "Fine."

Harry laughed as they continued shopping. They stopped at Flourish and Blott's, where Tonks bought several books she refused to let Harry see, and a store that sold trunks (they got two multi compartment trunks) before heading back to Madame Malkin's to pick up their order.

00000000000

It was Six o'clock by the time they returned to Privet Drive. Once again, Remus was waiting when Tonks apparated both of them back.

"Where have you two been?" Remus asked, although not unkindly.

"Tonks took me shopping," Harry answered. "She wanted me to have something proper to wear to Sirius' will reading tomorrow."

Remus looked at Tonks. "Thank you."

"For what?" Tonks asked. "I wasn't about to let him go into Gringotts for a will reading dressed in his cousin's hand me downs."

"How are you doing Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Trust me Remus, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Remus raised an eyebrow and smiled smugly. "I assume you have both taken Sirius' advice?"

Both Harry and Tonks stared at Remus with Open mouths.

"How did....never mind," Harry said. "Sirius told you everything. Of course he told you."

Tonks pointed a finger at Remus. "Tell anyone, and I'll skin you alive."

Remus chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell. Molly would have a fit if she found out you two are dating.

Besides, it's not like you guys are going to run off and get married."

Harry and Tonks exchanged looks and Harry shrugged.

Remus quit chuckling when he saw this. "You didn't? Please say you didn't."

Tonks smiled. "We didn't run off and get married Remus," she assured the werewolf. A relieved look crossed Remus face. "We where sort of tricked into getting married."

Remus fainted.

Harry tried not to laugh. "Technically your right. But you could have been a bit less blunt."

Tonks glared at her husband. "You're loving this, aren't you?"

"You have no idea. He didn't even faint when he found out Pettigrew was alive." Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"I guess we'd better wake him up."

00000000000

After awakening Remus, Tonks and Harry took him up to their room and explained how Sirius had left them Soul rings, which Remus knew about, and that they had been asked to go to Gringotts. Remus laughed, citing it as Sirius last prank. And after Tonks had threatened Remus with punishments to horrible to think about, Remus agreed not to tell anyone they where married.

"Well that was fun," Harry said after Remus had left.

"Quit smiling," Tonks ordered. "I feel sorry for the man."

Harry put his arm around Tonks. "He found it amusing, remember."

"Only after we explained it." Tonks looked at Harry and smiled. "Now do I get to see my chain."

Harry laughed. "I guess it's time to reveal isn't it?"He pulled out a small box from his pocket. "But first, I need to pay you back for the clothes you bought yesterday."

Harry opened the box so that Tonks could see two beautiful diamond earrings. "I figured you had enough rings for today."

Tonks gasped as she took the box from Harry. "Harry, they're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you Nym."

Tonks grinned at Harry. "Nym?"

"What? I have the same last name as you do now. I can still call you Tonks if you'd like, but I really think we had better come up with something else for me to call you."

Tonks wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him passionately. They kissed until they both needed to breath again.

"You can call me anything you want, even Nymphadora."

Harry smiled. "I thought you hated your name?"

"Not when you say it. Just do me a favor, don't call me Nymphadora in front of anyone."

"I can do that."

Tonks smiled. "Good." She stood up from the couch and set the box with her new earrings on the desk next to the bed. She looked at Harry and pulled out the gold chain for Harry. "I hope you like it."

Harry smiled as he took the chain from Tonks. "I love it Nym." Harry pulled his rings out from his pocket and slipped both onto the chain, before putting the chain on.

Harry pulled a silver chain from his pocket and handed it to Tonks. "And here's your chain."

"Thank you Harry," Tonks said as she put her ring on and the put the chain around her throat.

Tonks looked at her watch. "I have to leave here at eleven tomorrow to meet Remus, Moody, and Charlie to escort you to the will reading." Tonks smiled. "We'd better get to bed."

Harry stared open mouthed at his wife. "It's only eight, not even. We've got plenty of time."

Tonks smile broadened. "You're forgetting Harry, tonights our wedding night."

Harry paled. "Um, are you sure you want to do that. I mean...Uh..."

Tonks quickly sat down next to Harry. "What's wrong Harry?"

"It's just that, I've never...well...You know."

Tonks smiled. "Don't worry Harry, Neither have I. Remember how I told you that none of my dates ever got far? We'll learn together."

00000000000

A/N- Sorry it took me some time to update. I got to work on another story that worked it's way into my head. I wanted to write it while it was still fresh. I won't post it yet, and it isn't on my poll list. I probably won't put it on the list, but I will still listen to the poll since I'm also working on those stories. Thank you those who review.


	7. Chapter 6 The Will Reading

**A/N- I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 6- The Will Reading

Remus watched Tonks walk through the front door of Moody's house, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Please don't smile so much Tonks," Remus said.

"And why not," Tonks asked, her smile widening.

"Because I think I know why you're smiling," Remus explained. "And I'd rather not think about it."

Tonks laughed. "Are Moody and Charlie here yet?"

"Moody is, he's in the kitchen. Charlie's probably getting some last minute food shoved into him by Molly."

"I hope he hurries up," Tonks grumbled. "This whole event is cutting into my honeymoon."

"Tonks, please," Remus pleaded. "Don't remind me."

Tonks smiled devilishly. "Okay Remus. I won't tell how good he was. I won't tell you how good I felt when he stuck his thick, hard...."

Remus whipped out his wand and cast a silencing charm on Tonks. Tonks smiled as she cast the counter-curse on herself.

But before Tonks could say anything else to Remus, the door opened and Charlie Weasley stepped in. "Hey guy's," He said as he shut the door behind him.

Remus looked at Charlie and ran his hand through his hair. "Charlie, you have no idea how happy I am to see you right now. You have no idea how happy." Remus walked off to the kitchen to get Moody

A very confused Charlie looked over at Tonks. "Why is Remus happy to see me?"

Tonks smiled. "Let's just say that your a spoilsport and leave it at that."

00000000000

Harry sat on the bed in his and Tonks room, which she had shrunk down to look like it did before. He was patiently awaiting the return of his wife, along with his other escorts to the will reading. He wore his new black robes, with silver trimming, that Tonks had got him. He also made sure that the necklace with his rings was hidden underneath his shirt.

He hoped that everyone would hurry up and get here. Not only was this ruining his honeymoon, which had been very enjoyable so far, but he wanted to also visit some of his and Tonks properties. According to the portfolio Ragnok had given him, he owned Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the land where his parent's house once stood in Godric's Hollow, two manors (Potter and Gryffindor-Ravenclaw), and (this being where he wanted to visit) an entire island in the Caribbean, along with various other vacation homes scattered across the globe.

The door to the room opened and Tonks, Remus, Moody, and Charlie stepped into the room.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said.

Remus was the only one who knew that Tonks and Harry where living together. And since he hadn't told anyone about Tonks' interfering, Harry and Tonks had agreed to act as though she where obeying the rules Dumbledore had set.

"Hello Tonks," Harry said. "How are you doing today?"

Tonks smiled. "I'd be doing a lot better if I didn't have to be here."

Harry smiled. "I'll bet."

Remus groaned drawing the attention of everyone except Tonks.

"What's the matter Remus? Aren't you happy to see me?" Harry asked.

Remus smiled at Harry. "I'm happy to see you Harry. And it's just to early for me." He shot a glare at Tonks, who was smiling brightly.

"Hello Charlie, Moody."

Charlie held out his hand to Harry. "Long time no see. The muggles treatin' you well."

"They'd better be," Moody growled, "or else I'll take them to Azkaban myself."

"Don't worry Moody," Harry said as he shook Charlie's hand. "The muggles, haven't been much trouble at all."

"Good," Moody said. "Now that we've got the niceties out of the way we can get moving." He pulled out an old quill from his robes. "Everyone touch this, it'll take us all to Diagon alley.

00000000000

Ten minutes later the small group walked through the doors of Gringotts. The rest of the Weasleys, Hermione, Hagrid, and a woman whom Harry assumed was Andromeda Tonks (She looked similar to what Tonks did naturally.) where already there.

Tonks ran up and hugged the woman, confirming Harry's suspicions that this was his mother-in-law. Harry suddenly felt very nervous.

"Remus?" Harry said.

The werewolf looked at him. "Yes Harry?"

"I don't suppose you have any advice for dealing with in-laws?"

Remus smiled.

00000000000

"So Nymphadora," Andromeda began, "I think I may have found a nice young man for you. He works in the department of...."

"Stop Mother," Tonks said. "I can't go on anymore of your blind dates."

"Why not?" Andromeda huffed. "You need to find yourself a man. Now the boy is real nice, and handsome. So this weekend..."

"I can't go on a blind date because then I'd be cheating." Tonks almost yelled at her mother.

"Cheating?" Andromeda smiled. "Does this mean that you've finally found a man?"

Tonks nodded.

"What's his name?"

"I can't tell you."

Andromeda snorted. "Then how do I know if you're telling the truth. For all I know this man could be something made-up just so you don't have to go on anymore dates."

"Would I do that to you mother?" Tonks asked innocently, stealing a peak at Harry, who she noticed was talking with Remus.

"Yes you would."

Tonks smiled. She was about to make a retort when a goblin came out into the Hallway.

"Will those here present for the reading of the will of Sirius Black, please follow me," the goblin said.

"We're not finished," Andromeda told her daughter.

Tonks sighed as her mother began to walk away.

Everyone followed the Goblin to a large conference room. Director Ragnok was sitting at the head of the table. He stood as everyone else sat down.

"Welcome all of you. I offer you all condolences for your loss." Ragnok pulled out a folded sheet of parchment. "If there are no objections, I shall now read the last will and testament of Sirius Black."

Ragnok paused for a moment. "Then I shall begin."

Ragnok unfolded the parchment and began to read. "I Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the House of Black, being of sound mind and body do hereby decree my last will and testament. To Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley I leave four thousand galleons apiece for being the family I never got to be to Harry. To Rubeus Hagrid, I simply return what was lost, the Hippogriff known as Buckbeak. I know you'll take good care of him. To Hermione Granger, I leave any books she wishes, that Molly hasn't thrown out, from the Black Family Library, and two thousand galleons. To Remus Lupin, my old friend, I leave you twelve thousand galleons. Also I ask that you do me one favor, get some new clothes, and a haircut. You look as bad as I did when I was in Azkaban. To Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, I restore your places in the Black family, and give you each ten thousand galleons. And finally to Harry James Potter, my son in all but blood, I leave the rest of my worldly possessions and name you the new Lord Black. And don't let Molly tell you you can't ride my motorbike, it is not dangerous, it is a work of art. If she does, tell her it was a dead man's last wish to see you ride that motorbike. If you need lessons, ask Tonks. Goodbye to all of you. I hope you all have far better lives than I. Sirius Orion Black, also known as Padfoot."

Ragnok folded the letter and set it down. "The transfers have already been made to your accounts. Mr. Hagrid, Ms. Granger, you may pick up you items whenever you wish from their present locations. Mr. Potter, if you will come with me, I will take you to your vault so you may retrieve any items you wish. You may choose one person to accompany you."

Harry smiled as he looked across the table at Tonks. "I'll take Tonks with me."

Tonks smiled when she looked up at Harry. "Sure, why not. I wouldn't mind seeing Sirius' bike anyways."

00000000000

As soon as Ragnok had led them away out of sight of everyone and into a tunnel, Tonks passionately kissed Harry.

Harry smiled. "Been waiting to do that long?" he asked.

"Ever since I left this morning," Tonks said happily.

Ragnok cleared his throat. "While I do admire the love the two of you have, we are going down to you new vault. I would appreciate it if you two could refrain from such...heated displays of affection."

Tonks crossed her arms and glared at the director. "Spoilsport," she muttered.

Ragnok began to laugh as he led the the couple to the carts.


	8. Chapter 7 Vernon's Due

**A/N- Sorry for the Long wait. I kept re-writing this chapter because I didn't like it. I finally decided that it order for it to work, I had to only use this one short scene. I do apologize. But here it is.**

**And please check out my community forum, I have my challenges posted there.**

000000000000

**Chapter 7- Vernon's Due**

Vernon Dursley watched as once again his nephew and the other freak walked out of Number Four dressed in expensive business suits. If they were normal people, perhaps he'd have been impressed by the quality of their suits, but they were freaks. And freaks didn't even deserve to live in the same great country he and his family did. But there was nothing he could do about it at the moment, he had to go to work.

The heavy man sat up from the kitchen table, kissed Petunia goodbye, and grabbed his briefcase before heading to his car.

Vernon was the assistant head of sales at Grunnings. It was a job that he liked. He got the power or the department head, without having to attend all the boring department head meetings. And although he wouldn't mind a raise, he was perfectly content were he was. That's not to say he wouldn't turn down a promotion, that would mean more money and more power in the company after all. As far as he was concerned he had a great job, he got to yell at people half the day, and speak to important businessmen the other half.

Not to mention his secretary. He'd never cheat on Petunia (Not that he didn't want to, but he knew that if she ever found out he'd be lucky to make it to the hospital. Lily Potter wasn't the only Evans with a scary temper after all.), but that didn't mean he could appreciate the youth and beauty of his secretary. Hell, he'd jacked off to fantasies involving the young blond several times, not that he'd ever admit it, she was much better looking than his wife.

The drive to the Grunnings office building was as normal as usual. He honked his horn and cussed at other drivers, something that he actually enjoyed. And on his way up to his office, he got to yell at several other people for getting in his way. To say that he was cheerful when he reached his office would be an understatement.

But his boss, Anthony Hubert, head of Sales, was waiting outside his office for him. This was either real bad, or real good.

When Anthony smiled at him, Vernon's fears were but to rest. "Good morning Vernon," Anthony said cheerfully."

"Morning sir," Vernon replied as he walked up to his boss. "What brings you here so early?"

"The company President has come in today. He's talked with all of the department heads," Anthony explained. "But for some reason, he also wanted to meet you. I guess your successful sales record has impressed him."

Vernon's eyes widened as he smiled. "The President wishes to see me? Where is he?" Vernon asked.

"He's in the board room," Anthony answered. "He asked you to meet him there as soon as you were free. He understands that you might have some things to do first."

Vernon smiled as he walked into his office. "I'll just set my briefcase down and then I'll be right there."

Ten minutes later, Vernon opened the door to the boardroom. His eyes fell upon a beautiful young woman standing to the side. She was quite hot, with blond hair tied back into a bun and a figure to die for. God, he wished he could bed her. She wore a tan business suit, with a skirt, that was almost identical to the one that female freak was wearing, but Vernon brushed that thought aside, it was just a coincidence.

A figure sat in one of the chairs, facing away from Vernon and looking out the window.

Then the figure turned around.

"Hello Uncle," Vernon's freak of a nephew said as he smiled at him.

Vernon's face turned red. "What are you doing here boy?" Vernon said loudly.

"I think that would be obvious," the woman said. Vernon turned to look at her, only to watch as her features changed and the female freak stood in front of him. "Your nephew inherited this company from his father. He's your boss."

"That's a lie!" Vernon yelled.

Harry smiled at him. "Yell at me again, Mr. Dursley, and you'll see just how much of lie that is," Harry said smugly. "I just figured I'd make sure you knew that I am now your boss. And if you make my life any harder, I'll make sure your work is that much harder."

"I'd resign before taking orders from a freak like you."

"Feel free to," Harry said. "See if you can get another job that's as well paying as this. I'm sure you could, but you'd have to work your way up another company's corporate ladder to get there. Face it Uncle, in order to keep living at your current standard, you need this job."

Trisha, Vernon's secretary, couldn't understand why Mr. Dursley seemed so made when he returned to his office.

Meanwhile, Harry and Tonks were busy christening the Grunnings boardroom. It was a good thing that Tonks knew the silencing and locking spells.

00000000000

**A/N- I know It's short, but please review. I'll update again when I can.**

**And remember to check out my challenges on my community forum.**


End file.
